My Lullaby
by Just Kate
Summary: COMPLETED x He had learned to live with Hermione and Ron’s usual fighting and now it was great fun for Harry watching them squawk like bothered chickens, so now he encouraged it entirely. x WARNING RonHermione. Rated K because its utter fluff.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, must I remind you this?**

It was just them in the common room now, Ron and her. Though Hermione was sitting almost on the other side of the room, she could clearly see Ron's pale face, every freckle, and every line. She found herself glancing up at him often from the top of her leather bound Potions and above the empty, crinkled parchment that was her very difficult Potions essay that her least favorite professor Severus Snape had given them.

Hermione immersed her quill into the inkpot, paused, and then began to write. As she began to write her long, tedious essay on sleeping potions, she slipped into thought. Deep into thought about her future. After all, she was in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, she had to think about it, she felt as if it was happening so soon. But the thoughts weren't exclusively about her. In the mix of confusion, she saw Ron and herself with jobs, with lives as an adult, and full of happiness. She continued thinking, half expecting Harry to come into the picture at any given moment, yet he didn't.

Hermione twitched, and then returned to sanity. _"No,"_ she thought biting her lip nervously. _"I can't, that's completely absurd."_

"Hermione," Ron called out with a confused and yet worried look on his delicate face. "Is something, erm, wrong?"

Hermione felt her face burn with warmth when she realized Ron looking towards her. "No!" she snapped her voice turning cold but obligated. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, you were shaking. And you looked kind of dazed over," He replied quickly as if trying to avoid the awkward moment.

Hermione swallowed hard and tried to make sure he didn't take notice.

"I was not shaking! I'm- I'm fine!"

"Someone's rather twitchy today," Ron muttered in a half whispered tone, barely audible.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione hissed at him fairly annoyed. She closed her eyes, it was difficult for her to look at him now, not after what he had seen.

"I didn't do anything...I was just saying-"

"Well, just stay out of it, Ronald!" Hermione replied hotly before slamming her potions book closed and storming up the girl's dormitory.

She didn't know why she had called him, but she assumed it was an instinct, almost motherly. Anyways, she wasn't concerned with the matter much, and collapsed into her bed to sleep.

"Uh, Hermione... I'm sorry about yesterday...I wasn't trying to sound rude, but you were kind of out of line, I was just trying to-"Ron had started the next morning a breakfast before being cut off by Hermione.

"I was out of line? You started the entire matter," Hermione spat at him without thinking.

"Okay, so we both lost it, but it was late and I'm trying to apologize, Hermione," Ron said now looking stern and stressed from the usual argument between the two of them.

"Well, it's not working to well..."

"Fine! I won't say I'm sorry then," Ron said in skeptically.

"No, wait, I'm just not in a good mood today. I'm sorry," Hermione sighed finally giving up on him.

Harry hacked a cough that sounded very much like "obviously."

Hermione gulped. "I'm feeling very high strung, you see, I received a horrible grade from Snape on that essay. Can you believe he took of points off because I wrote an extra five inches? He's really foul..."

"What did you get that's so bad Hermione?" Harry smirked, hoping that for once he had been given a better grade than her.

"I got an "A", she whispered embarrassed.

Harry chuckled while Ron got slightly red in the face. "That's nothing," he lowered his voice," I got a "T"... you know, for Troll."

"That's because you wrote yours half an hour before you handed it in. You know, you can't leave everything to the last minute, Ron," Hermione replied between bites of toast. "You could have done better."

"Someone's rather hot headed today," Ron muttered, glancing up at Hermione.

"What did I say?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You think I can't get a good grade even if I tried!" Ron shot at her. "You think I'm stupid!"

"I never said-"

"Yeah, but you thought it," Ron complained, ignoring the food that was lying on his plate. "Bloody Hell."

"Ron, that's insane. You're insane!"

"No, you're insane for not taking me seriously. You always think I'm some idiot! I'm not bloody stupid you know!" Ron slammed one clenched fist onto the table and slightly gasped for breath.

"Well, that's what you play yourself out to be mate," Harry said grinning deviously. He had learned to live with Hermione and Ron's usual fighting and now it was great fun for Harry watching them squawk like bothered chickens, so now he encouraged it entirely.

Ron shot Harry a look and kicked from under the table. Harry, in return, became quiet.

"I'm not an idiot you know! I hate you Hermione!" Ron stormed of from the table, knocking over his juice as he left.


	2. Chapter Two

_I hate you Hermione. _The words had hit hear clear in the face. Hermione's once pleasant smile turned into a sour glare. She suddenly felt cold and numb. But there was a third feeling._ Being heartbroken._

"I d-didn't say a-anything..." Hermione stuttered, a single clear tear rolling down her porcelain complexion.

"I know-"

"He said he hated me," Hermione whispered.

"Yup he did," Harry replied casually.

"Harry! You not being very sympathetic here," Hermione whimpered.

"Well, you've been in fights with Ron before, Herm. It's not exactly anything new," Harry reassured, while taking a bite out of a donut.

"I know, but this fight, it feels different..."Hermione drifted on.

"What, were your past fights fuzzy and orange or something," Harry chuckled trying to make her feel better.

"Harry!" Hermione said disapprovingly. "I have to find Ron, or do something about this..."

"Just let me handle it, I'll talk to Ron," Harry offered knowing he had done enough damage already.

"No Harry. This one we have to work out ourselves," Hermione replied firmly.

Hermione checked everywhere, the Common Room, the Library, every place imaginable, but she could not find Ron anywhere. After an hour or so of looking, Hermione became discontent. "I give up," she murmured. "If he doesn't want to be found, I won't come looking."

She sighed and continued outside unto the grounds. The wet ground squished with her every step and she soon became exhausted. She stopped by the Quidditch pitch, sat down, and wiped a drip of sweat from her brow. She gazed over at the lake, sitting there for a while. And even though it was chilly and still early spring, she had the urge to just jump into the water and forget everything. Hermione sighed. She glanced out at the water and saw a flash of red hair. There he was the person she was looking for.

Ron was pacing back and forth down by the water's edge. Hermione broke out into a run. "Ron!" she shrieked while panting as she got closer to him. "Ron!"

Hermione stopped and sunk to her knees, taking in a breath. She looked up at Ron. "There you are, I was looking for you."

"Why? Coming to torment me some more?"

"Ron, I never said anything," Hermione sighed nervously. "What ever I did, I'm sorry."

Ron's eyes shone. "Really?"

"Yes really! Don't you see Ron? Your one of my best friends! I- I... oh never mind," Hermione said, looking away.

"No, wait. What were you going to say before you stopped," Ron asked cheerfully.

"Nothing," Hermione's heart melted.

"What were you going to say, 'Mione?" Ron pestered, hoping for the three dazzling words he longed to hear. Ron sat down on the cold, wet earth.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Hermione said rather quickly as she sat beside him.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, sitting next to her and looking out towards the murky lake. "Do you remember our sixth year?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? It was only last year."

"No," he swallowed. "I mean, do you remember Valentine's Day?"

Hermione looked at the ground in front of her. "Yes," she choked, trying to avoid Ron's alluring violet eyes.

"And how we...-" Ron started nervously.

"-kissed?" Hermione replied, looking up at him.

"Why do you th- think it happened?" Ron stuttered.

"I don't know. I mean, we were in the middle of Charm's class; we were practicing those charms that make you delusional... I can't remember the name. I was feeling a bit out it, as were the rest of us... I swear Neville hit me with one, because I was feeling woozy. And well, it just happened," Hermione rambled on.

She paused. "But it didn't really mean anything...did it?"

"I dunno, did it mean something to you, I, umm, I admit I really like it, but-"Ron blushed darker than his hair color and stopped mid-sentence.

"Well, I supposed I kind of, erm," Hermione lowered her voice," liked you but I-"

Hermione returned her glance to the ground beside her; she could feel herself blushing more and more with every passing second.

"Her- Hermione?" Ron looked up at her longingly, his sapphire eyes glistening.

Hermione looked back at Ron, finally realizing something after all her denial that she was in love. "I love you," he whispered.

"Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said eagerly.

"You're not kidding, right?"

Ron smiled. "Nope. Not at all."

Hermione beamed. "Ron," she began. "I feel the same." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, her soft lips combining with his fragile skin. A single tear rolled down her check. "I love you too."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on," he said, glancing at his watch. "It's getting late."

As the two walked up to the castle, the sun was slowly setting behind them in a mix of amethyst and navy. The crickets began to hum softly, singing their own sweet lullaby.

**End.**

**Authors Note: Please Read and Review. Thanks!**


End file.
